Kitty Fluff
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: After her breakup with Masaya, Ichigo turns to a certain boss. Really cute, full of romance and fluff! Ryou x Ichigo!


**_AN: Hey to all my fans, faithful readers, and newcomers. Hope you guys all like this new fanfic. Its my first Tokyo Mew Mew one, so be kind. Read it and tell me what you think... should it be a one-shot or a series? Enjoy._**

**_New Update: This will not be a series, but I am working on a new fic. - 01/16/2010_**

Ichigo walked down the street and stopped off at her boyfriend's house. She couldn't believe that today was the day that she had planned to break up with him. She just couldn't take it anymore. The lies; the hiding. She knew that he was hiding something as well, but didn't know what.

She quickly knocked on the door before she could lose her courage. Within a few minutes Aoyama appeared. She smiled faintly as she looked at him. He looked as cute as always in his kendo outfit. He smiled deeply and reached out to hug her. She quickly hugged him back and then walked inside.

Sitting on the couch, the two barely spoke. Of course the usual greeting of 'how are you's' were passed around, but then silence filled the room. Much of that had become of them lately.

" Aoyama…" Ichigo started, unsure of how to phrase her words.

She felt that their relationship was going nowhere. For one, she couldn't tell him the biggest secret in her life, that she was a Mew Mew. She wanted to tell him, but all her friends told her not to. So she hadn't.

Second, they had been dating for months now, and she still didn't call him by his first name. Didn't that mean something? She could always call him by his last name, she guessed, but it was still embarrasing. That said something of their relationship didn't it?

And lastly, they still hadn't kissed. Of course they couldn't even if he tried… unfortunatly she wouldn't be able to let him. If she kissed him, or anyone else for that matter, she would turn into a cat. And she couldn't have that happening right in front of him, now could she?

Ichigo sighed and reached for Aoyama's hand. Looking straight at him she tried again.

" Aoyama… our relationship… it's going nowhere. I think we should break up."

Ichigo's hand got dropped faster than she thought possible, and two cold eyes turned and stared at her. " You can't mean that," he said harshly.

Ichigo nodded, although she felt tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to date him, but she felt that their relationship had to end, if all they shared were lies. She abruptly stood and ran to the door.

" That's the way I feel. Goodbye Aoyama," and with those cold words, she rushed out the door and away from him. Lucky for her, he was too shocked to follow.

Running down the street, she turned and ran towards the river. She stopped as she reached there, and fell to the ground in tears. Fortunately for her, not many people passed there, and she felt alone enough to let out her sobs. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on them. Closing her eyes, she gently rocked herself back and forth.

She was well into her sobs when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders. She roughly shrugged them off. She knew it was Aoyama. He must have followed her once she'd stopped looking. But she couldn't let him see her crying like this. He'd think that she was sad about their breakup. Which she was… but still…

Two hands slowly moved from her shoulders to her face and ever so gently pushed her head up to face him. Ichigo's eyes remained closed, as she felt the man beside her kneel down in front of her. His hands dropped from her face to her hands which laid on her knees. Gently, as he held them, he caressed them with his fingers.

Ichigo nearly gasped out loud. Aoyama had never been so so… caring? No, that wasn't the right word. Passionate and mature? That was it. But why was he acting this way? He had never touched her in more than a friend-friend way, even though they were dating. Their hugs were strictly platonic, nothing more. But this was more wasn't it? There was a much deeper emotion behind his touch. Was he only acting like this now, because he wanted her back?

" Aoyama?" she murmered, eyes still tightly closed. " Please go away."

" It's not Aoyama, Ichigo," a gentle voice corrected softly.

Ichigo's eyes flew open and this time a small gasp came out of her lips. It was Ryou Shirogane. Her boss. What was _he _doing here? And why was he still holding her in such a close way. They always faught when they were around eachother. Didn't he hate her?

Ichigo felt so embarrased, she'd let him hold her hand and comfort her because she had thought he was Aoyama. But she'd been wrong. A faint blush covered her checks. She stared down at their still touching hands.

" Shirogane?" she whispered as she stared into his concerned eyes.

" Ichigo. What happened? Why are you crying?"

Ichigo sighed. He was actually concerned. " It's a long story."

" Please. Let me help."

Shirogane moved closer until he sat right next to her instead of in front. He dropped her hands and pulled her into a side hug. At first Ichigo stiffened at this, but soon melted into his embrace.

Something was wrong. Why was Ryou acting so nice to her? Holding her in a comforting way. It was so not like him. He was usually macho and uncaring towards her. It was weird, but nice. Of course she had always thought he was kinda cute. But there had been Aoyama so she hadn't done anything. Plus he _was _older, and her boss.

" Me and Aoyama broke up," she stated as more tears rolled down her face. She looked at Ryou and he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

" I decided to call it quits. I mean there are just so many problems. I mean I still call him by his last name," she mumbled in embarrasment. And then blushed when she realized that she called Ryou by his last name too.

" Plus there is the whole Mew Mew thing… and the whole kissing thing, am I right?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo nodded. She sighed deeply as she placed her head on his shoulder. It some how felt only natural to do so. To her surprise Ryou didn't pull away. He just sat there with her.

A few minutes later, Ichigo heard footsteps and she quickly lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She stared at Ryou, who just smiled understandably. His arm still around her shoulders. The footsteps came closer, and the person appeared out of the bush-like area.

" Aoyama!" Ichigo said startled.

Aoyama glared at her and then at Ryou. " I should have known. So he's the reason you broke up with me?" he demanded angrily.

" No. Of course not. We are just friends," Ichigo defended her honor.

" Yeah right. You guys look way too intimate to be just friends."

" Lay off man, she was crying and alone. I stopped to help her. Any friend would," Ryou said, his temper rising.

" Just confess it Shirogane. You're in love with her. I've see the way you always looked at her when we were together. That look was way more than protectiveness or friendship."

But before Ryou could say anything, Aoyama glared at the two of them one last time, and then stormed off in rage. Ichigo quickly stood and turned her back to Ryou. Ryou quickly stood as well and walked over to her.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin any hopes of a friendship now," he said softly.

" I know," she said softly, turning to face him. " He's wrong right? I mean what he said… it couldn't be true… could it?"

Ichigo stared at him with hope and waited for a response. Ryou froze and didn't say anything. He just looked down at his shoes. He wanted to tell her but just couldn't. She was still on the rebound and was obviously hurt. He couldn't move in yet. So he silently supressed his feelings.

" Nah, Strawberry. Just good friends," he said shrugging it off.

Ichigo nodded and hugged him again. " Thanks for being such a good friend, Shirogane."

Ryou nodded, smiling into her hair. " Call me Ryou, hmm…" his voice trailing off as he smelt her hair. It smelt of strawberries and vanilla, a perfect scent for her.

Ichigo smiled over his shoulder and let out a small giggle. Maybe one day she'd find a man as sweet as Ryou to be her boyfriend, maybe one day.

**_AN: Was it good? Send a review with your opinion!_**


End file.
